


Christmas with the Janeways

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Baby Spark [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Post Endgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Christmas night with Kathryn, her husband and their daughter.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Baby Spark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482173
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019), Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (T)





	Christmas with the Janeways

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 25 Days of Voyager Collection
> 
> Word of Caution: If you happen to be reading [Expecting. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758250/chapters/49324460) This does follow the events of that story. I was not able to finish in time so there may be a little spoiling but you don't need to read it to enjoy this one. OKAY, You have been forewarned.

=/\=

The flickering light of the fire mixed with the low glow of the twinkling lights dance across his face. I sit watching, a cup of hot apple-cider in hand, as he rests a blanket over the little girl collapsed beneath the decorated tree. Snow is gently falling in the night outside our home at Lake George while he tiptoes around the toys and discarded wrapping paper. He gently places a hand atop her raven head for a silent prayer to the Spirits. 

He turns to me and I open the blanket draped across my lap, inviting him into my orbit. Chakotay's dimples are dark in the low light, but I know they are intended for me. He cuddles next to me on the couch, a hand to my neck the other to my hip, and kisses me tenderly. The weight of him at my side feels comforting and safe. 

"I have one more gift for you," I purr as to not wake our daughter. I hand him a small wooden box decorated with a simple red ribbon. He smiles, taking the present and untying it carefully. Inside the box lies a smooth grey stone, similar to the one he engraved for me on our wedding and another for when Shena was born. Each of those stones represents us, his family, and both of those stones are carefully tucked away in his medicine bundle. The stone I give him now is for the future, one more to bless and protect, one more to add to his collection. 

It takes him a moment to realize what the stone represents. He turns it over and over in his hand feeling the weight of it, studying the smooth surface in the fire light. "Kathryn? Does this mean what I think it means?"

My fingers trace the tattoo above his brow. "Next year we'll have twice as many toys to wade through," I say grinning at my wonderful husband. 

"You are an amazing woman Kathryn Janeway. Being with my family is all I will ever want for Christmas."

"It was the only thing I could think to gift to the man that has given me everything," I kiss him again. His hand travels to my stomach feeling for his present beneath my bulky red sweater. 

"Mommy. Daddy."

We stop instantly to the little voice of Shenandoah, our daughter, conceived in another part of the galaxy but miraculously born in Earth's orbit. With outstretched arms, I pull the bronzed skin 4 year old into my lap. Blue eyes peek through heavy lids as she snuggles herself into my arms. Chakotay wraps himself around us both holding out the stone for his daughter to examine. 

"Do you know what this is Shena?" He asks quietly. She picks up the stone and looks at it, her head resting on my chest. She shrugs, sleep beginning to claim her once more. "It means you are going to be a big sister," he whispers collecting the stone from her sleeping hand. 

My lips press into the top of Shena’s head, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest in time with mine. 'Silver Bells' plays gentally over the audio system and the fire crackles with its last few logs burning low. My heart is overflowing with the love I have for this moment. For the love of my husband, daughter, and unborn child. "Merry Christmas Chakotay," I purr. My eyes sliding close on this perfect of days. 

"Merry Christmas Kathryn, mother of my children and love of my life."

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Shenandoah, means beautiful daughter of the stars. I thought that was just too perfect! Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
